Yōkōtama Hōzuki
Yōkōtama Hōzuki (Carmine Jewel Winter Cherry, 鬼灯洋紅球, Hōzuki Yōkōtama) is a Jōnin of Kirigakure, starting six years before the start of Part One in the series. Leading her own genin team, she seeks to make her way through life, that's all. A master of the Hōzuki Hydrification Technique, she has long since adapted it into her Lava Release jutsu, showing her skill in her clan techniques and her kekkei genkai. Background Early Life Born to two Hōzuki, Yoko lived a simple life. She grew up a normal child, interacting with the Mist children. She had many friends, even before she joined the academy. When she did, Yoko rose to the top. She was easily identified as one of the smartest, and one to become an excellent jōnin if she could survive her exam at the end. But for one with many friends, this would be hard. Discovery of Magma Manipulation So the time came. The Bloody Mist Graduation Exam. Many of her friends made a pack together, to stick with each other until they couldn't. Sure not all of them could win, but some could. This didn't last long. As the battles begun, Yoko watched as many of her group died early on and within an hour, only four, including herself, remained. It was down to the final fifteen. Her friends and her turned on the offensive, taking out six students. Three had to go, for only six would go on in Yoko's class. Yoko watched as her best friend died at the hands of another, causing her Kekkei Genkai to awaken in rage. Firing lava at the students, the managers of the exam had no choice but to stop the exams. With 7 left, they were all made genin. However, even though she had passed, and the best in her class at that, she was left scared for life. Rise through Kiri's Ranks She decided to live for her fallen friends, to become strong enough to protect the new friends she would form within the village. She set about mastering her kekkei genkai and combining it with her clan's skills. This led to her climbing through the ranks. Her skills unparalleled, she was quickly chosen to participate in the exams after only six months, and passed on her first try. After completely mastering her lava skills, she would be made a jonin, and put in charge of her own squad. Personality Yokotama is relatively nice, and kind. She likes to joke, and make fun of her friends, and her students, as seen when she greeted her genin team for the first time, calling Rokun "Blade Girl".New Beginnings, Team 23 Assembles She usually has a smile on her face, as she is relatively happy with her life. She has also been seen to be quite caring and understanding. She tends to be very protective as well. She has an undying resolve to protect her friends and family, as a result of her past. She cares when anyone is in distress, and will help anyone in need. This is seen when she accepts a mission to rescue a young girl trapped in a dangerous forest, putting aside the risk because she wished to save the girl.Very Bored Ninjas She puts her comrades, village and family first, above all, and would do anything to protect them. She is the good friend, the common heroine, who usually never turns down a mission issued by the village. She is however, impressive at paying attention to detail, and being cautious, despite her nature to rush into things without much of a plan. She is also quite smart as well, and tactical. She uses whatever she can on the field of battle, and with everyday conduct. Yoko also likes to flirt, and relax. She likes to maintain her body as a hobby (which has gotten her into trouble at times), as well as hang out with friends, and tour the village, being a good samaritan. Appearance She has hot pink hair and bright green eyes. As she has grown, she has gotten taller and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown head piece with earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Abilities As a Jōnin, Yokotama possesses quite the amount of skill. Resolving to help her friends the best way she can, she routinely trains in order to better her already impressive skills. Born with a natural mutation for the Lava Release, she has succeeded in mastering it, as well as the Hiden of the Hōzuki Clan she hails from. Her true power comes from combining these extraordinary powers together, and her undying resolve to continue fighting when all hope is lost. Hōzuki Clan Powers As a Hozuki, she has displayed mastery over her hiden abilities. She possesses the skill to utilize her chakra flow and tenketsu in order to liquify her body at will. This allows for a plethora of powers, including defense against physical attacks, and more. By applying shape transformation to herself, she can enlarge her body parts to increase strength and power, as well as detach part of her body from herself, shaping it to her will, allowing her to form tools and other objects out of water, such as a dome for the Drowning Water Blob Technique. This also allows her to perform techniques like the Water Gun Technique, as well as shape the bullet to her liking. She can also launch cannonball like blasts at the opponent, firing a whole hand at the opponent, then using shape transformation to make it grow in size, and power. She is also capable of merging with water, using a whole ocean body as a weapon at the extremes. She can also do this with water vapor, weaponizing it to her whims. She can also use rain to sense and gain information, similar to Suigetsu. She has been seen with water bottles to hydrate herself for this technique, but it is revealed she doesn't have to be hydrated to use this technique, though it takes less chakra if she is hydrated. This technique is simply turning their body into a liquid like state, which can be done with her own chakra, without moisture if it has to be done. Her skill with Hydrification has been seen when she combines it with her kekkei genkai. This allows her to turn her body into a molten-like state, a lava body. She has shown the ability to manipulate her body in this form the same way as basic Hydrification. While in this form, she can selectively harden separate parts of her body, into hot rocky material, allowing for enhanced strength as well. This also allows for grip, allowing for her touch and hold to burn things completely, such as burning away the legs of a gigantic spider.Very Bored Ninjas This also allows her to secrete lava from holes in hot rock, allowing for a taijutsu style capable of burning and incinerating with every hit. While in this form, she can merge with water bodies, turning them into massive lava pits at her disposal. As well as combine this form to heat the air, using it to deliver unsettling gusts of hot air with punches, etc. She can use this to heat up the air so much, causing things to melt. Notably, she has been seen using the Lava Gun Technique in this form, an expansion on the Water Gun. She can also use her lava to sense or gain information, dropping the tiniest bit of hot rock (to not burn them, like a small pebble) on people and things, to track them, or serve as a beacon to notify Yoko where she has been. Nature Transformation Lava Prowess Other Skills Yōkōtama, as a jōnin, is skilled in basic techniques (and standard techniques such as Shadow Clone, and Shuriken Shadow Clone) and can use most without hand signs. She is also skilled in using shape transformation in order to execute tecchniques that she doesn't necessarily have, shaping her other jutsu into different shapes for a variety of purposes. She also seems to have skill with using chakra in the air to control things almost telekinetically, as seen with her ability with the Roof Tile Shuriken. She also has quite strong Killing Intent, using the dark and depressing deaths of others she has seen against her opponent. Trivia *Her appearance comes from Meredy from Fairy Tail. Credit to the authors on the Fairy Tail wiki for that description. References